


Owari no Tangled

by Amatia



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I probably should explain things. I wrote this for a blog I'm following. For some reason, we ended up talking about a crossover of Owari no Seraph and Tangled. It's hilarious. And I know that this story is shit, it's supposed to be like that, all the characters out of character, it's all for a good laugh.  Poor Shinya getting hurt in one way or another. Holly fuck this is a shit story, I love it so much. While writing this, I had way too much fun.</p></blockquote>





	Owari no Tangled

This is the story of how I died. Don’t worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it’s not even mine. This is a story all about Guren Ichinose and it starts with a school.

Now, once upon a time, there was a school that was built to help children get their learn on to become good at whatever they wanted to do. The kids laughed and learned and played, but one day, the school held a play for everyone to come try out. Every slot was filled up and everyone was hoping they could get a spot. But the day of auditions soon arrived and not everyone got the part they were hoping for, or one at all.

“Hear ye, hear ye!” Tenri called out. “I’m going to call out the people who got the roles who they are playing.”

“Oh boy, I hope I get the Flynn Rider.” Shinya said.

“No way, I’m going to be the prince.” Seishiro told him, mockingly.

“Be quiet!” He yelled. “Now then, here are the parts, Flynn Rider will be played by Shinya Hiragi, Mother Gothel will be played by Kureto Hiragi, Maximus will be played by Yuuichiro Hyakuya-”

“Wait! Why the hell am I playing a fucking horse? That’s ridiculous!” Yuuichiro yelled out.

Tenri got annoyed by the interruption and threw a book at his head. “I told you to be quiet!” He yelled. “If anyone else is going to make any noises, I advise you to get out of my class right this instant.” He added as he waited for anything else to happen. “Now then, the queen will be played by Krul Tepes, the king will be played by Ferid Bathory, Pascal will be played by Mahiru Hiragi, Big Nose will be played buy Seishiro Hiragi, Hook Hand will be played by Crowley Eusford, Vladimir will be played by Goshi” He kept on listing until he got to Rapunzel. “And the person who will be playing, which is a big shocker, is Guren Ichinose.”

All of the girls screamed while Guren just sat there confused and hating everything. All of the guys had laughed, all but Shinya of course. He was excited about it, and so was all of the woman, since they spammed the box for who should play who. Shinoa was the most excited, she got to take pictures and video tape everything. She wanted Guren to be humiliated. All of the people who were acting went up to the teacher and grabbed the full script and started to practice their lines. All of the woman ran up to Guren and started to giggle and asked him a bunch of questions.

“Um, Guren, do you mind if I sew you your dress?” Sayuri asked nervously.

“I don’t give two shits about that. Why the hell am I the fucking princesses?” Guren asked angrily.

“At least you aren’t a fucking horse!” Yuu yelled from across the room.

“Everyone get to work!” Tenri yelled.

Everyone went to their station and got ready. Lacus, Yoichi, Kimizuki and a few others started to work on their makeup a little bit. Everyone got on stage and read there lines back and forth. Guren kept getting pissed at Shinya, Shinya laughed, Kureto kept messing with his eyebrows, and Tenri, sighed in irritation. He probably has the worst cast for this play. The bell rang and everyone got their stuff and left for their next class. Guren wasn’t going to be too excited about the play, he just wanted it to be over already. In the next class, everyone was talking about the play, and who had gotten the parts.

“I had no doubt that Shinya would become Flynn Rider.” Mahiru said.

“Probably because you were the one who spammed the box of who should play him!” Guren yelled at her.

Mahiru giggled and waved at him. “I also had no doubt that you would become the princess Guren.” She giggled some more.

“Probably because you spammed that as well.” He said irritated, as he walked towards her.

Mahiru ran around the room being chased by her lover. She giggled and didn’t really care, since he couldn’t catch her. Everyone watched and laughed very hard about what was going on. The bell final rang and Mahiru went straight to her desk to sit down as Guren got in trouble. He was very irritated and really done with everyone’s shit. Days went on and everyone was practicing their lines for the play. Tenri got a major headache, knowing that no matter how much the memorized, acted and so forth, they were never going to get better. He truly did have the worst actors and actresses for this play. He only hoped for the next one, he would have different people, or be working at a different school.

The day came for the play to be acted out and Tenri, wasn’t all that excited for it. He really wanted these next few hours to end, he wanted them to go by more than Guren wanted them to. Yoichi, Lacus, Rene, Kimizuki and a few others got the actors and actresses ready for the start of the play. They had about two hours for everything to be in place. People started to come to the school and be seated an hour before the show had started. Shinoa was in place to take all of the pictures and have the video camera ready to go to tape the play. She was really happy that she got this job and to watch the train wreck waiting to happen.

Everyone was finally ready for the play. They went to where they were supposed to be standing. Shinya stood in the middle of the stage, waiting for everyone to calm down and to take their seats. He then waited for the lights to shine on him. It took about a few minutes for everyone to calm down and have everyone focus on him. He opened his mouth and he heard someone yell out something. He started to laugh and couldn’t get back into character. Tenri yelled at him to get on with the play.

“This is the story of how I died. Don’t worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn’t even mine. This is the story of a girl named Rapunzel and it all starts with the sun.” Shinya sang while he narrated and as Guren went on stage. Guren had an irritated look on his face as he heard everyone laugh. “Once upon a time a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and fell to the ground and the sunlight grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.” The silver haired male sang some more as Kureto walked up to the flower singing to it. “Oh, you see that old woman over there?” Shinya said laughing along with the audience.

Kureto just stood there, wanting to punch Shinya in the face. “You might want to remember her. She’s kind of important. Well, centuries passed, and a boat ride away, a kingdom was born. The kingdom ruled by a beloved King and Queen.” The male narrated as Krul and Ferid joined everyone on the stage. “And the Queen was about to have a baby, but she got really sick. Her time was running out, and that’s when people look for a miracle, or in this case, the magic golden flower. Ah, I was right, told you she would be important.” Shinya chuckled some more as Kureto rushed over to the flower. He couldn’t help it.

“You see, she didn’t share the power of the flower, this woman, Mother Gothel,” Shinya started, as he laughed more, as so did everyone else. “kept it’s power and used it to keep herself young for many, many, many year, and all she had to do was sing a special song.” Shinya ended his singing for the first part of his narration.

“Why the hell are you singing?” Kureto asked, not so calm.

“Why the fuck not?” He replied. “Get back on script.”

“Fine. Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine.” Kureto sang in a horrid deep voice.

Everyone kept on laughing, including the people who were helping and were apart of the show. “Alright, you get the gist. She sings to it, she turns young, creepy, right?”

“The guards soon found the flower and took it back to the queen. The flower had healed her and she birthed a healthy baby girl. The king and queen named her Rapunzel. They celebrated her birth, the parents launched flying lanterns into the sky. Everything in that one moment, was perfect. Then that moment soon ended. Mother Gothel sncuk into the palace and walked up towards the sleeping child and started to sing.” Shinya narrated some more. 

“Flower, gleam and glow, let you power shine, make the clock re-” Kureto sang and ‘cut’ off the hair from Guren’s head.

“Then she kidnapped the child and left the castle in an instant. The kingdom searched and searched for the child, but could not find her. Deep within the forest, hidden within a tower, Gothel hid the princess and raised her as if she was her own.”

“Heal what has been hurt, change the fate’s design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine.” Guren sang.

“Gothel had finally found her new magic flower, this time, she was determined to keep it hidden, making sure that no one could ever find them.”

“When can I go outside of the tower?” Guren asked.

“Never, it’s dangerous and it’s filled with horrible, selfish people who only want to use you.” Kureto replied, brushing and sniffing the wig Guren was wearing.

“Why the hell are you sniffing the wig!?” Guren yelled.

“Why the fuck not?” Kureto yelled back.

“Both of you shut up, I’m not done with the intro.” Shinya chimed in. “Anyways, The tower couldn’t hid everything. Every year, the kingdom would release a lot of lanterns into the sky, hoping that one day, they would be able to see their daughter again. Now you may do whatever the hell you want.” Shinya finished narrating.

“Finally, that took forever.” Guren said.

“You got that right.” Kureto agreed.

Years have passed, in the play of course, not in the real time line, and Rapunzel/Guren played hide-and-seek with his pet chameleon, Pascal/Mahiru. He searched and searched, walking outside to the balcony. He looked all over the place and sighed. He didn’t care at all, he just wanted to go home.

“Well, it looks like my pet lizard isn’t out here.” He said.

“I’m a fucking chameleon you fucktard!” Mahiru yelled at him. 

“Found you.”

“Well, shit.”

“What kind of costume is that?”

“A chameleon.”

“It looks like a less then half-rate dragon costume that doesn’t function.”

“Well, you don’t look much better.”

“Get back on script you two!” Tenri yelled.

“Well then, I guess it’s my singing montage.” Guren said.

He then started to sing, not caring how it sounded. He heard everyone laugh as Shinoa kept taking as many pictures as she probably could. The scene soon changes into the time when Flynn/Shinya come in with the Stabbington brothers. The stood up on the roof of the castle and Shinya smiled a huge smile.

“Well, damn, I really could get used to a view like this. I really want a castle now.” Shinya said, really meaning what he said. He really wanted a castle now. 

“Rider! Let’s get the fucking crown already.” Chess calls out.

“The tie the rope around me and let’s do this.”

Chess ties the rope around his waist and Chess and Horn lower him down to the crown. The released the rope, making Shinya hit the ground.

“What the hell?! Raise me up you assholes.” The blue eyed male told them.

“Sorry.” The two giggled, not really sorry.

The guards turned around and laughed as Shinya stole the crown. The two pulled him up and started to run. The guards couldn’t stop laughing and they didn’t run after them until a few minutes later, or until Yuu came in. They got the crossroads and Shinya just abandoned them and headed towards the tower. On the way there, he saw one of the 'wanted’ posters to hang up. He took it down and held it into his hand and smiled.

“Well, hello there beautiful.” Shinya said to his own picture. “I’m going to keep this as a good luck charm.” He adding, putting the paper into his satchel.

He ran into a hidden place and found a tower. He then climbed the paper mache tower that was falling apart. He entered through the window, getting hit by Guren’s frying pan. He fell to the floor with and Guren was satisfied that he got to hit him in the face.

“Ow, that hurt.” Shinya said.

“Good.” Guren replied. “Now act like you are unconscious.”

“Why, when that hurt.”

Guren hit him again with the frying pan and dragged him to the dresser that was in the room. He stood there in the middle of the stage, pretending to think of ways to get information out of him. Guren then took Shinya out of the closet thing and wrapped him up within the hair. He stood in front of him and waited for him to wake up. It took a while so Mahiru came back onto the stage and gave him a wet willy.

“Ew, gross.” Shinya said.

“Now you have woken up! That was like, thirty minutes of our time, you ass!” Guen yelled.

“Well, tell me how it feels to get hit twice with a frying pan and then have someone give you a wet willy to wake you up. Hmmm? I’m pretty sure that I have brain damage all thanks to you.”

“Whatever.” Guren grumbled. He then raised his pan in front of Shinya’s face and said, “How did you find me and what do you want with my hair? To cut it? To sell it?” He asked, still wanting to Shinya with the pan.

“No, I just kind of want to roll around in it.”

“Why?”

“Because it looks so soft. What kind of conditioner and shampoo do you use?”

“What? This is a wig you asshat.”

“Can I roll in it?”

“No!”

“Then you leave me no choice. Remember, you made me do this. Here comes the smolder.” Shinya puckering up his lips and tilting his head.

“What the hell, man?” 

“Oh come on. I,” Shinya started as he started to move the chair to fall over, “have to do this on my own then.” He then fell to the ground and made a big clunking noise. “Yes!” He said excitedly.

He unwrapped himself from the hair and then started to roll around in it. Guren started to pick up the hair as fast as he could so Shinya didn’t roll around in it. Kureto heard all the racket and went to go check on Rapunzel/Guren. He looked in confusion to was was going on.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Kureto yelled.

“I’m just rolling in hair.” Shinya replied.

“NO! NOT WITH MY HAIR!” Kureto yelled some more. “MY EYEBROWS NEED THAT HAIR!”

Kureto jumped from the stairs to the ground, trying to receive the hair, and Rapunzel/Guren. He held onto the princess and took the frying pan out of his hands and held it to Shinya. He walked towards him with his hands out in front of him, reassuring them that he just wanted the hair to play with.

“Just give me the girl and I won’t hurt you.” Shinya said.

All they could hear was the laughter from the audience and everyone else.

“No! MY EYEBROWS!” Kureto said. “Why the hell are you even in this tower, and how did you even find it?” 

“By chance, and I was being chased by guards and horses.”

“Get out!!” Kureto said, putting Guren and the pan down. He then picked up Shinya and dropped him off the stage.

“OW! That hurt more than the frying pan!”

“Good!” Kureto and Rapunzel/Guren said in unison.

“Now daughter of mine, what do you want for you birtday?” Kureto asked. 

“I want one of the floating curry lanterns that float in the sky to curry heaven.” Guren replied.

Kureto stood there trying not to laugh, but failed. “Dear child of mine, there is no such thing as curry lanterns that float up into curry heaven.”

“What do mean? I was drooling over something else for the past ten years or so?!?!”

“Yes, drooling over lanterns that are in no relation to food whatsoever.”

“WHAT?!?!?!”

“So, ask for something else.”

“I want to see those lanterns for myself.” 

“Nope, not going to happen.”

“Why?”

Kureto went into his big moment, singing 'Mother Knows Best,’ singing montage, along with Guren.

“But mother.” Guren laughed. “I want to go see the lanterns.”

“I said no, now ask for something else.”

“What about the makeup you got me last year? The ones that you made me help do your eyebrows with.”

“Very well, before you I go, let me brush your hair as you sing to it.”

“Yes mother. Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine.” Guren sang as Gothel Kureto smelled it and rubbed it all over his face. “Will you stop that and get the paints or whatever already!”

“Yes, yes. I’ll be back in a few days. Take care dear.” Kureto reassured him as he fell of stage. “I’m okay!” He said, as Shinya hit him. “I’m not as okay!” Kureto then left stage right and hid behind scene.

“Now how am I going to see the curry lanterns?” Guren asked. “And where is my 'prince?'” He asked, saying 'prince’ lightly.

“I’m down here my princess!” Shinya yelled happily. He then climbed back on stage. “And didn’t you hear anything you Mother Kureto said, they aren’t curry lanterns.”

“Then take me there to prove it!”

“Very well, just give me back my satchel.” 

“Not until you take me to see the curry lanterns.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

The two got into a bitching fight for the next five minutes and Tenri just left the building.

“Fine.” Shinya said. “I’ll take you to the 'curry lanterns’ if you give me back my satchel.”

“Yes!”

The two went out of the castle and Flynn/Shinya watched as Rapunzel/Guren run around and sing like a maniac. He just kept on walking, hoping that he would catch up.

“You coming Blondie?” He asked.

“Give me like five more minutes.” Guren requested.

“No! You want to see the lanterns or not?”

“Yes, but I want to keep frolicking in the woods.”

“Very well then.” He said walking over to the princess and picking him up and taking him to a 'five star restaurant.’ “Welcome to this crap place. The Snugly Duckling.”

“Oh, ducks, I love ducks.”

The two walked into the place and another sing montage came into place as they all started to sing about their dreams. Shinya was all excited about the singing part. Then the guards then came into the bar and Yuu started to sniff out the place. The two ran out to the cliff of the scene and saw that everyone was catching up. Rapunzel/Guren used his hair to get to the where he needed to be after he gave Shinya the frying pan and fought everyone.

“Just so you know, this is most likely the weirdest thing I have every done!” Shinya yelled.

Rapunzel/Guren than used his hair to use it to grab Flynn/Shinya and then left the scene into the next one, nearly drowning in water. 

“Why was there real water!? Was my father actually trying to drown us!?” Shinya yelled.

“Shinya! Focus! You can bitch about that later.”

Kureto went back to the tower for no reason and looked at the window. “Oh Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” But there was no response. “My precious eyebrows! NOOO! MY EYEBROWS ARE STARTING TO FALL!” He yelled as he held onto his luxurious eyebrows.

“Where the hell have you been Pascal?” Shinya asked.

Pascal/Mahiru came into the scene eating food. “What does it look like, I have been out eating food during your guys’ bitch fight.” Mahiru answered, eating food.

“You could have at least brought some food for me.” Shinya said.

“Here you go.” She said, handing Guren some food.

“Oo, yeah, food. Thanks.” Guren rejoiced.

“What about meee.” Shinya whined.

“No.” Mahiru shot him down.

“Fine, on with the story!” Shinya exclaimed.

“Let me see your hand.” Guren said.

“Why?” Shinya asked.

“Because it’s 'bleeding.'”

“Oh, okay.”

“Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine.” Guren sang. “Don’t freak out!”

“I’m sorry, I will be right back.” Shinya said, going off script and walking into the forest. He then started to scream really loud and walked back to Rapunzel/Guren with wood somehow. “Well, now that is over, I will make us a fire. Boom bam we have fire.” He said.

Then out of no where Mother Kureto comes out. “THERE IS MY PRECIOUS FLOWER! GIVE HER BACK!” He yelled as he rushed over to her while Flynn/Shinya was doing something else.

“HOW DID YOU FIND ME AND STOP YELLING YOU TWAT!” Guren yelled.

“Oh, that was easy, I just followed my jumping eyebrows.”

“Uggh, gross.”

“But you do realize that he just wants this.” Kureto says holding up the satchel.

“How did you find that?”

“Easy, the eyebrows found it.”

“Again gross.”

Flynn/Shinya came back in with more fire wood. “Oh, it’s you, and why do you have my satchel?”

“Because I can.” Kureto answered.

“Where are we going with this play. It just seems around about way to piss each other off.” Mahiru said.

“Piss off.” Shinya and Kureto said in unison. The two just really wanted to act their parts.

“Give that back!” Shinya said, trying to get the satchel back.

“No!” Kureto responded, dodging every attempt of Shinya’s.

“And why not?”

“Because this story hasn’t ended it, we’re are in the middle of it.” Kureto then left laughing manically and in disappeared into the darkness of the theater.

The next morning in the story finally came around and Maximus/Yuu came out of no where and waked him with his costume.

“I hope you are here to apologize.” Shinya said.

“I don’t give two shits,” Yuu started as he hit Shinya with the horse head on a stick. “just wake up already. I have a bone to pick with you.”

“Neigh then.”

“No you ass.”

Shinya didn’t say anything. 

“Neigh, neigh. Happy now?”

“Yes. And what the hell is that?”

“My fucking costume. I have a fucking broom stick with a horse face on it. I got the worst part ever.” 

Yuu then went back to hitting him with the broom stick as Shinya started to scream. Guren 'woke up’ and covered his face in humiliation.

“What the hell? Stop hurting him.” Guren saying it sarcastically.

“Neigh?'”

“Give me that.”

Guren then took the stick himself and started to hit Shinya. “This is relaxing and fun.”

“Please stop, I’m awake now. I think we are good.”

Guren handed Yuu back the stick. “Now, down boy. No one appreciates you, now do they, blah blah blah.” Guren said, not caring. “I just want to see the curry lanterns.”

“There are no such thing as curry lanterns.” Shinya reminded him.

“Fuck off.”

“So I need you not to hit him with that horse stick of yours. Got that?”

“Neigh.”

“If you do, I will beat you with that stupid stick myself.”

“Neigh.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

They then headed into the kingdom city and had another singing montage. Everyone danced and sang. Maximus/Yuu swung his costume all over the place until it became 'night’ time. Flynn/Shinya, Pascal/Mahiru, and Rapunzel Guren hoped onto the boat and waited for the king and queen light and released their laterns. They had started to sing yet another song.

“Wait! What the hell? These aren’t curry lanterns going to curry heaven! I going to kill someone now.” Guren yelled frustratedly.

“I told you. I told you.” Shinya said.

“Where is Maximus when you need him?” Guren asked, rhetorically.

“You know, what will your dream be now?”

“Knowing that this thing will be over and that I don’t have to kiss you.”

“Awe, but I was looking forward to that.”

“Well, too bad.”

“Come on, give me a smooch.” Shinya said, puckering up.

“NO!” Guren replied pushing him off the stage, again.

“Ow…”

The scene soon changed again and Shinya climbed on top of Yuu’s shoulder and kicked his hips.

“Neigh, neigh.” Yuu said, running as slow as he could.

The soon wound up at the tower and Yuu kicked Shinya into the paper mache tower. Flynn/Shinya was chained up and Kureto laughed very hard. He smirked and held onto his precious flower.

“Now, you can never get my precious flower.”

Krul and Ferid finally come into the scene, realizing, that they wanted no part of this, or at least Krul didn’t.

Ferid put his hands on his face and smiled. “Just give me back my little baby. She is my pretty princess.” He said as he twirled around.

“I honestly don’t care. I just want to leave.” Krul said.

“You know what! I give up!” Guren said throwing his wig down to the ground. He then tripped over it.

“You know what I find the funniest out of all of this?” Krul said.

“What my dear queen?” Ferid asked.

“That Guren is the prettier than anyone else in a dress.” Krul replied.

“Don’t get me started. If we get married, Guren is going to be the one in the dress!” Mahiru chimed in, happily.

“Now, I really don’t want to get married.” Guren mumbled to himself.

“This is great.” Shinya and Shinoa said in unison, but meaning two different things.

“My lovely princess, looking so beautiful in a dress. I think I’m going to melt of seeing the pure beauty of it.” Shinya said.

“Now I’m concerned. Shinya is starting to act like you, Ferid.” Krul mentioned.

“Good, he will become the perfect son-in-law.” Ferid told her.

“Oh, fuck it. Can this thing be over now?” Guren asked.

“Not until you kiss me.” Shinya said.

“Fine!” Guren yelled.  
Mahiru and Shinoa started to squeal in excitement, as so did the others and some of them tried to stop them from kissing. But that failed the two kissed and the story finally ended.

“Fucking finally!” Guren said.

“But my eyebrows.” Kureto whined.

“You know, in the grand scheme of things, there was no plot to this.” Krul informed.

“It was more like hurt Shinya day to me.” Shinya said.

“But it was fun.” Everyone who hit Shinya said in unison.

“Well then.” Shinya said. 

“That took about five hours.” Shinoa told everyone. “But it was a hilarious train wreck.”

Everyone just shrugged it off and left the theater, all but the audience anyways. They didn’t know how to react to it. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should explain things. I wrote this for a blog I'm following. For some reason, we ended up talking about a crossover of Owari no Seraph and Tangled. It's hilarious. And I know that this story is shit, it's supposed to be like that, all the characters out of character, it's all for a good laugh. Poor Shinya getting hurt in one way or another. Holly fuck this is a shit story, I love it so much. While writing this, I had way too much fun.


End file.
